


Spark

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: “I don't get you at all, dude. Whenever we’re talking about Lucas you always have a weird look on your face, even when it’s not about battling him..”“That's how it normally looks..?”“No like- like you've got some lovey dovey expression.”





	Spark

To say there were no good trainers anymore was an understatement, or at least to Volkner it felt that way. Battle after battle, not even half of his Pokémon needing to be sent out and another trainer leaving his gym in defeat. If anything battling just seemed boring nowadays. The lack of sparks in each battle was making him feel like a dead battery.

But Lucas, a trainer who seemed to come out of nowhere, from a town that had little to its name, had a look that would even fire up Flint. Their lighthouse meeting was brief, but even after Volkner had a feeling the trainer could be promising. That he'd finally give him the battle he was waiting so long for.

And that's exactly what Lucas did; gave him that excitement for battling he lost somewhere along the way. Even though he was defeated it was still thrilling to meet such a strong trainer, one that could possibly face the league. Volkner had no doubt he could manage it.

Receiving the final badge Volkner let the trainer go on his way, but not before Lucas turned to him giving some departing words.

“It was nice to see this side of you. It suits you.” There was a faint blush on his face as he finished, seemingly embarrassed but glad he said it telling by the grin.

Volkner smiled back, biting back his own grin while Lucas left the gym. Arceus, he just left and the blonde already hoped he could see him again soon.

***

There was a sense of pride Volkner felt when news broke about a new champion. He wasn't surprised, he knew Lucas would push with all he had until he won and it worked. All the effort and training paid off as Sinnoh celebrated their new champion.

Meeting Lucas in front of the Battle Frontier was like a whirlwind(or more accurately a leaf storm). He was gone as soon as he got there. But that was okay. Even though he felt disappointed about the trainer leaving once more Volkner had a hunch he would see him again. Until then Volkner was going to remain fully charged.

Three days after he was ready to head back to Sunyshore to check on his gym, however Flint had other plans, opting to drag him to the Battleground because he ‘desperately needed a drink.’ 

The poor attitude had Volkner snickering as he rested his arms on the bar.

“What's so funny?” Flint asked, annoyed by the gym leader’s smugness.

“You. I haven't seen you sulk this much since Lucas beat you at the league. Its been three days, you really are a sore loser.” His usual icey expression softened at the mention of the trainer, letting his mind wonder as he gently swirled his drink.

“ _Sorry_ that I'm not happy like you when I get defeated. And I'm not sulking.” Flint held a hand to his in defense, mumbling out the last part.

“What would call it then, coping?” Volkner had to hide his smile behind his glass as Flint grumbled out something incoherently. With time he knew the redhead would get over it, he always bounced back on his feet anyway. But it was still fun to mess with him.

“Hey, be nice and maybe I'll buy the next round of drinks.” Volkner said as he playfully elbowed Flint.

“I don't get you at all, dude. Whenever we’re talking about Lucas you always have a weird look on your face, even when it’s not about battling him..”

“That's how it normally looks..?”

“No like- like you've got some lovey dovey expression.”

“Shut up, Flint.” Volkner rolled his eyes at the grin on Flint’s face. Half the time that wasn't good news, for him anyway.

“So you do! My man Volkner, finally getting yourself out there.” He really wanted to wipe that grin off his face now.

“Keep it down, and I didn't say that.”

“You didn't deny it either!” The redhead threw an arm around Volkner, still grinning from ear to ear. Volkner assumes because he has something to focus on other than his defeat. “I could be your wingman if you're having trouble-”

“ _No_.”

“You're such a wet blanket, geez!” Flint unwrapped his arm downing the rest of his drink. Volkner slowly inhaled, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe now Flint would drop it.

“I mean if you're going to pin after him-” Or not.

“ _Flint._ ”

“Sheesh, okay.” Flint huffed, letting his fingers tap against the bar. “You have anything to do tomorrow?”

“Busy.” Volkner wore his usual stoic expression, giving his drink more attention.

“Gonna elaborate for me or do I gotta guess?”

“I'm going to Lucas’ villa.” The blonde mumbled not daring to look Flint’s way. He immediately regretted not lying.

“Oh so a date-”

“It's not- we're just going to chat and hang out.”

“Uh-huh.” Flint hummed looking thoughtful before adding, “And hold hands while you're there?”

“Maybe I should ask him to battle you again while I'm there.”

“That's not very romantic to talk about.” Flint’s new smugness made Volkner let out a loud long sigh. It was going to be a long day.

***

The villa was more fancy than Volkner imagined it would be. How Lucas was able to afford all the furniture wasn't a complete mystery, after all he was Sinnoh's current undefeated champion and trainer, so it was understandable for the money to stack up. Though he expected it to be more in Lucas’s taste.

“It's really different from what my bedroom looks like, that's for sure.” Lucas explained with a sheepish smile, as they sat comfortably next to each other.

“I expected more posters than statues honestly.” Volkner smiled, leaning back. “So someone just gave you this, right out of the blue?”

“Yeah, my luck huh?” There was a pause when the trainer set down his unfinished cookie, turning to Volkner seemingly nervous. “It's nice being able to talk to you, outside of battling.”

“I think so too.” Smiling fondly, Volkner felt the urge to ruffle the other’s hair. To him it was a sign of affection, but he's not sure how Lucas would take it, so he shoved down the urge.

“I'm glad you think so too,” Sounding relieved he continued. “I'd like to do this more often, but maybe as-” Lucas paused, slowly inhaling while his face had a nice dark shade of red. The unusual lack of courage had Volkner biting back a laugh.

“Are you trying to ask me out?” Volkner raised a brow, staring at Lucas expectantly with a smile on his face. If anything he felt light now as it seemed their feelings were mutual.

“Y-yeah. I can stand up to Giratina, but I have trouble with _this_ of all things.” Lucas gestures between them as Volkner laughs.

“Relationships can do that to a person.” The blonde shrugged.

“So is that is a yes?” Lucas perked up and finally got the hair ruffle Volkner had been wanting to give him.

“Definitely. Surprised you beat me to it though. However, I will be the first to ask you out on a date, how about we tag team on the battleground? I'll buy you as many sweets as you want afterwards.”

Lucas rolled his eyes with a smile. “Asking me on a battle date, that's so like you. But since sweets are also involved it's hard to say no.” Lucas grinned cheekily, letting his hand rest on Volkner’s as the blonde entwined them. “But I don’t mind where we go, as long as it’s with you.” Lucas finished softly. Arceus, Volkner was going to smother him in affection.

But as nice as the hand holding was it was a reminder to Volkner about what Flint had said the day before causing him to let out a sigh.

“Something wrong?” Lucas asked, tilting his head.

“No, just.. Flint’s probably never going to let this go.” Lucas laughed lightly in response, squeezing Volkner’s hand in reassurance.

“If it makes you feel any better he might tease me more than you.”

“Heh, probably. You are cute when you're flustered.” Lucas sputtered while Volkner laughed and gave him a peck to calm him down. It did stop the sputtering, but it did make his face turn pink to red.  
  
Well, he wouldn't have to tell Flint _everything_ that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love these two, Volkner is my favorite gym leader tbh. I think they're actually my first D/P/Pt ship as well ahh, here's hoping to some Sinnoh remakes this year or sometime in the future, thanks for reading!


End file.
